


I'll protect you; No matter the cost

by tea0W0stache



Series: Brace Yourself [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Animal Death, Background Hagakure Yasuhiro, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, No Beta - we die like daiya, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Owada Daiya's Death, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache
Summary: But that night, in the hospital, little Daiya sat next to the strange box that contained his little brother, and watched him breathe.And Daiya loved him. He loved his little brother, and vowed that night that he would protect him.No matter the costs.----A glimpse into the life of the brothers.
Relationships: Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Series: Brace Yourself [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I'll protect you; No matter the cost

**Author's Note:**

> in which dev hits you with the good ol bad parents

The day Mondo was born, Yu Owada immediately disliked him.

Daiya had no idea why. 

His father had been furious, yelling at the doctors, threatening them. He had to be escorted out of the hospital room, thrashing and shouting, something about how he would never love a son born weak and premature.

But that night, in the hospital, little Daiya sat next to the strange box that contained his little brother, and watched him breathe.

And Daiya loved him. He loved his little brother, and vowed that night that he would protect him. 

No matter the costs.

A few weeks later when Mondo came home, Daiya asked his father, "Daddy, why do you not like Mondo?"

He learned that night it was better not to ask. It was difficult explaining to the teacher the next day why he had suddenly gotten new bruises on his arms and torso.

Although never physically abusive, his mother wasn't exactly any better.

She blamed her sons for everything. Her health. Her love life. Her lack of money. 

Every time something went wrong, Hoshi Owada would find some way to blame it on them.

And she would be too preoccupied with her alcohol and drugs to take care of them.

So Daiya learned to cook, learned to clean at a young age.

~~_ Learned to be a mother. _ ~~

~~_ Learned to be a father. _ ~~

Even though his father was heavily against it - saying that it was a woman's job to cook - he never stopped him from making dinner.

However, that never stopped Yu from taking his anger out on his wife. 

It wasn't unusual for Daiya to cover Mondo's ears when Hoshi cried out, blocking it along with the harsh words of his father as he hit her.

Things never changed though.

Hoshi still never cooked, still never cleaned. As soon as Daiya would come home from school, he would cook dinner, clean his mess and anything else he thought his father would make a fuss about, and then finally, play with Mondo until Yu came home.

He was 8 then. 

8 and already older than his own mother. 

He started to let her take the credit for his work though. It was certainly much better than hearing her get beat at night. Even if his father would scrunch his nose in distaste if something went wrong.

~~_ He knew it was selfish, but it was better than HIM getting beat at night. _ ~~

He'd been hit by Yu before. Maybe not as often as he would hit Mondo, but it was either because he tried to protect Mondo, or just got on Yu's nerves.

He remembers the day his brother, who had just turned 5, spreading his arms wide in front of him after one particular rough night. Mondo looked so small, so fragile. Even when he tried to raise his voice, with a squeaky and scared "D-Don't touch him Papa!!"

Yu never looked so disgusted with  _ him _ before.

But he didn't hit Mondo. 

That's what mattered, that he didn't hit Mondo for protecting him. Daiya slept holding Mondo closer than ever.

Explaining the bruises was getting harder now, but he was always good at it. When he'd pick up his brother, Daiya would have to explain that they would rough house a little too much. 

When Mondo was 6, Daiya came home and found him curled up under the table, tugging at his hair and gasping. 

He immediately stumbled over, pulling the small boy out from under the table. He rocked Mondo gently, soothing him, and holding him close.

Yu never came back. 

_ 'Good riddance' _ , Daiya thought, as his brother clutched him tightly.  _ 'Good fuckin' riddance.' _

The next few years were difficult. 

He had to lose his best friend, Yasuhiro Hagakure. He had to grow up even quicker. 

Hoshi struggled with a job she had only gotten due to the lack of employment. It didn't pay much, and they had to move to a small apartment they could barely afford.

Daiya had to resort to other things. Pick pocketing. Selling his belongings. But he always took care of Mondo, and his mother. In turn, Mondo took care of Chuck, and tried his best to take care of Daiya too.

It was hard when Chuck passed, 4 years later. With his mother no longer working, and Daiya the only supplier

Mondo had started trying to take care of Daiya more then.

A month or so later, Daiya was struck by Hoshi for the first time. 

That same night Daiya kicked her out. And just like with Yu, when Daiya held Mondo that night as they slept, all he could think, was  _ 'Good riddance.' _

He quit his job. Pulled some other kids that were in the same boat as him, and they started a gang. 

The Crazy Diamonds.

Daiya's only other pride and joy. His creation. His baby.

So when Mondo wanted to join at the ripe age of 12 after a bad fight, well, he couldn't say no. He could protect Mondo better. Keep him close.

The whispers of his gang go to Mondo, Daiya could tell. They got to Daiya too, but in a different way.

_ "He's too frail." _

He can't help it. He was born that way.

_ "He's nothin' like Daiya." _

He was raised to be himself.

_ "He's too weak." _

Mondo was the strongest one here.

And he knew Mondo would prove it to him, when he challenged him to a friendly race that night.

Mondo was 14.

Daiya was 20.

And when his brother grew catatonic, and was tossed into a depression, Daiya visited him.

And when he held Mondo tightly that night when he muttered apologies over and over again, he was back in the hospital room all over again, 14 years ago. 

He would protect him.

No matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaay filler


End file.
